


No, I Don't Have You!

by TKelParis



Series: Non-Rose-Colo(u)red Glasses [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rose fans might want to skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: Rose's words to Nine in “The End of the World” have the opposite effect of what she intended.





	No, I Don't Have You!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of “There's The Door!” came from thinking of a number of times when the Doctor would've been justified in kicking Rose out, or when she could've left of her own volition. Almost every moment is based on a canonical event.

**Title** : No, I Don't Have You!  
**Series** : There's The Door!  
**Rating** : T (anger, hints of bad language)  
**Author** : [](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkel_paris**](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary** : Rose's words to Nine in “The End of the World” have the opposite effect of what she intended.  
**Disclaimer** : Those words would be left unsaid had I written that episode. Heck, she would've done more! Or perhaps Jabe would've lived and become a companion.  
**Dedication** : [](https://cassikat.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://cassikat.livejournal.com/)**cassikat** , as I know she wants to see more Nine without Rose stories. This could be the start of one.  
**Author's Note** : The idea of “There's The Door!” came from thinking of a number of times when the Doctor would've been justified in kicking Rose out, or when she could've left of her own volition. Almost every moment is based on a canonical event.  
  
This was something that _screamed_ to be addressed. Put simply, that one line was a sign of selfishness. You don't say such a thing in the face of someone telling you about their tragedy.  
  
My first attempt at an entirely Nine POV. Just tried to write it without thinking too hard the first time, and then let my betas tell me how to get it closer to his voice. And now, having written a longer story with him as a character, it was time to polish this and post. :)

 

 

 

**No, I Don't Have You!**

**Started May 10, 2012**  
**Finished December 3, 2012**

It's been 900 years since I lost everything. I'm all that's left of Gallifrey. Myself and my TARDIS. Susan gave it that name. Even she's gone. Found by the scouts who hunted all the other Time Lords and brought them back to fight. Her children with David were taken, and David killed.

And they all died on the front lines.

I stumbled though the universe, aimlessly bouncing around history while I tried to heal the wounds of the Last Great Time War. I let the TARDIS decide where to go. I had trouble bringing myself to care, even as I hoped to find survivors.

Perhaps I've become a bit reckless. Not that I expect your ape brains to grasp that. You can't imagine how it is to suddenly feel like your mind is empty of everything that you held dear and important since you were inside the Loom. As I was saying, it's hard to care about the consequences to yourself when you know that your life has only one fate. Or that you're inclined to blaze through your remaining lives to get to that end.

I thought this little human, a slip of a girl, might be good company. I'd missed having someone on board, and she did save my life. Not that I would admit it to her. I have my pride. So I invited her aboard, not caring what the boy with her thought.

Perhaps I should've. Perhaps her leaving him the way I overheard was a warning sign I should've heeded.

To get this little ape brain of hers to a more adult place, I finally settled on taking her to see Earth Death. I'm not blind, I could see that she wasn't very mature. Humans at nineteen years in the so-called Western part of your world tend to be very selfish and spoiled. I was hoping that witnessing something to shake her perceptions would help her grow up.

She certainly seemed shell-shocked enough when I brought her back to 2004. She seemed to be seeing the world around her through new eyes.

I don't know why I told her about my being the last of my people. Perhaps I was trying to tell her to treasure what she has while it lasts. Maybe I was beginning to see that things should be enjoyed. That the universe does carry on. I was all set to ask her whether she wanted to go home, but then she said something that threw my thoughts off track.

“You've got me.”

I paused to make sure I heard correctly. Had this little girl who looked at all the aliens like they were freaks just offered herself as a substitute for my people? Did she seriously think that she was even remotely comparable to the Time Lords? To my House? To my _children_? Someone who clearly looked upon aliens the same way many in her time look upon people who don't fit into the 'traditional' sense of what male and female are?

My silence clearly disturbed her, and she suggested getting chips. It sounded fantastic and I was hungry, but I needed to cut her loose. So I declined and said we needed to be somewhere immediately.

Her temper tantrum when I dropped her off at her mother's, telling her I was rescinding my invitation, was telling. Pouting, crying, flirting – this girl had learned all the wrong lessons about being a grown adult in her time. So when her idiot boyfriend arrived during her rant, I silenced her and told him to get a new girlfriend because Rose Tyler had a lot to learn.

Did I have to shove her off me? Yes. Perhaps not the most gentlemanly thing, but I'd had enough of her. Told me she was nineteen. Now I know she's not even seventeen. Two vital years of difference. So not an adult, but still a child. Should've invited the idiot instead. He might've picked up the right lessons from today.

So I'm alone again. But I can deal with it. Loneliness is better than choosing the wrong companion. I have the whole of time and space – with a few painful exceptions – to journey through. There will be another person. Someone much worthier of the status of companion. Yes, companion. I'm not using the word assistant ever again. Companion is a warmer term, and I like it better.

Excuse me, stupid apes. I'm going to see where the Old Girl wants to go.

**THE END**  



End file.
